Terra Prime
Imperial Charter of Terra Prime Preamble: We the sovereign nations of the Terra Prime, Join together to establish this charter, Which shall serve to promote common defense and national sovereignty. Application for Membership: 1. Nations Applying for membership into Terra Prime shall not A. Be in a state of war. B. Be a member of another alliance. C. Be on another alliance Eternal ZI, Perma ZI or ZI list. 2. Nations Applying for membership into Terra Prime must A. Change their in-game AA to Terra Prime. B. Register on Terra Prime’s forums and post an application as per instructions set forth HERE. (Forum names must match in-game ruler names) Membership: 1. all nations will be masked as member pending until they complete a small test. A. A pending member will receive full membership once they have passed the test. 2. All nations that are granted full membership within Terra Prime are required to change their team color to purple within 30 days. 3. All nations within Terra Prime will be encouraged to vote for the approved purple senator. 4. Members of Terra Prime are expected to be courteous and polite at all times, both to fellow alliance members and foreigners, both in private, and in public channels. 5. Any nation wishing to leave Terra Prime can do so providing they post in the requested resignation thread on the forums and remove Terra Prime from their in-game AA. 6. Any member of Terra Prime may be expelled at any time for breaching Any/All of this charter at the discretion of the Emperor/Empress. Leadership and Government: Leadership: 1. Emperor/Empress - The Emperor/Empress is the supreme ruler of Terra Prime and his/her word is final. The Emperor/Empress may not at any time be removed from leadership; the only way for the Emperor/Empress to be replaced is for the Emperor/Empress to appoint a successor. 2. Regent - Second in command, The Regent will be asked to stand in the place of the Emperor/Empress under extreme circumstances such as extended leave. The Regent needs to seek approval from the Emperor/Empress to sign/break treaties or declare war, but in circumstances that require immediate action where the Emperor/Empress is unavailable the Regent may do so. Government: 1. The Imperial Vanguard - The Imperial Vanguard shall oversee all affairs pertaining to the military section of Terra Prime. 2. The Imperial Chancellor - The Imperial Chancellor shall oversee all affairs pertaining to foreign alliances and inter-alliance co-operation. 3. The Imperial Overseer - The Imperial Overseer shall oversee all affairs pertaining to the internal operation of Terra Prime, Such as Guides, Badges and Acceptance of new members. 4. The Imperial Banker - The Imperial Banker shall oversee all affairs pertaining to Aid such as banking nations and co-coordinating reparations incoming and outgoing from Terra Prime. 5. The Imperial Enlister - The Imperial Enlister shall oversee all affairs pertaining to recruitment for Terra Prime. 6. The Imperial Barterer - The Imperial Barterer Shall oversee all affairs pertaining to trade within Terra Prime, Such as Trade cicles, tech and donation deals. War & Raiding: War: 1. An attack on any nation of Terra Prime will be classed as an attack on the entire alliance and will be treated as such. 2. Terra Prime will defend her nations with every resource available. 3. Terra Prime will honor all treaties unless said treaties conflict then Terra Prime will remain neutral. 4. With regards to nuclear weapons, Terra Prime will only develop nuclear weapons for defensive purposes only. Raiding: 1. Raiding will be allowed as per our internal raiding policy. Miscellaneous: 1. Amendments may be made to this charter as the Emperor deems necessary. 2. In the Event of a coup/hostile takeover this charter and Terra Prime as a whole will become void and defunct. Signed Septer - Emperor Conflicts Related Links Category:Purple team alliances